Danse d'une nuit d'été
by Bleu-indigo-fanfic
Summary: [OS très court] La pleine lune, la mer... je peux pas en dire plus ! Kawai !


Titre : Danse d'une nuit dété

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : Romance

Merci à : **Lolie, El****odiedalton, Baka-shini, Nushan ynis, Catirella, Noan, Marnie02, Yami Sheina, Lysanea, Lybertys, Micro92** pour leur review sur Still Loving You

* * *

Les rayons de la pleine lune éclairaient la chambre d'une éblouissante lueur blanche. Dans l'un des deux lits qui meublaient la pièce, un corps à moitié nu, immobile, les yeux grand ouvert, fixait avec attention son compagnon qui dormait à quelques mètres de lui. 

Il profitait de la nuit et de la lumière de la lune pour observer plus attentivement l'adolescent au cheveux longs qui malgré la chaleur étouffante, dormait comme un bébé.

Allongé sur le ventre, ses cheveux dénattés lui tombaient dans le dos. Le draps rejeté au pied du lit, découvrait une taille fine mais indéniablement masculine et un corps à damner les dieux. Ses muscles se dessinaient parfaitement sous sa peau laiteuse luisante de transpiration.

Chaque soirs, Heero attendait le sommeil du jeune homme pour l'observer, sans crainte de se faire surprendre.

Cependant, Heero avait l'impression que Duo lui cachait quelque chose et ce soir, il avait l'intention de découvrir quoi.

La respiration du châtain changea subtilement, mais cela n'échappa pas au soldat parfait. Il ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir et quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit Duo se lever et sortir de la chambre.

Cela faisait plusieurs nuits que Duo quittait ainsi la pièce en plein milieu de la nuit. Une fois la porte refermée, Heero tourna la tête vers le réveil qui indiquait 02:30.

Le japonais se leva à son tour, et sans bruit, descendit au salon. Duo n'était plus là, mais à sa grande surprise, la baie vitrée était grande ouverte.

_« Ou a-t-il bien pu aller ? »_

Dans le silence de la nuit, seul résonnait l'écho des vagues s'échouant sur la plage de sable fin.

_« Et si… »_

Suivant ce que lui dictait la petite voix intérieure, il prit le sentier qui menait à la plage, située une centaine de mètres plus loin. Il marcha d'un pas rapide et ne ralentit que lorsqu'il aperçut la mer.

Il parcourut du regard, toute l'étendue déserte qui s'ouvrait devant lui à la recherche de l'américain. Il fut surprit de ne trouver personne et s'avança pour mieux voir. Il s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il vit une silhouette sortir de l'eau.

Il étouffa un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant la silhouette de Duo et ses joues s'empourprèrent violement face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Les rayons de la lune reflétaient les gouttes d'eau qui roulaient le long corps élancé. Nue, sa peau laiteuse semblait scintiller sous la lueur astrale. Debout dans l'eau qui lui arrivait au niveau du bassin, ses longs cheveux châtains collés à sa peau, flottaient autour de lui.

Duo semblait de pas avoir remarqué la présence du japonais, si bien qu'il sortit de l'eau, sa chevelure cachant subtilement son intimité. Il s'empara d'un draps et alors qu'il le nouait négligemment sur ses reins, il releva subitement la tête. Son regard améthyste plongea dans les yeux cobalt de son compagnon d'armes. Malgré la pénombre, l'américain détecta une lueur qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier.

- Le spectacle te plait ? Demanda Duo avec un sourire mutin dessiné sur les lèvres.

Le japonais lui lança un regard noir, furieux contre lui-même que l'américain ait pu lire en lui aussi facilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce qui contrastait avec son précédent regard.

- Je me baigne, baka ! Souffla l'américain en souriant tendrement avant de s'asseoir.

Heero s'assit à ses côtés et lui renvoya son sourire.

- Non ça c'est toi. Ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi te baignes tu à trois heures du matin ?

Le sourire de l'américain s'effaça pour laisser place à la tristesse.

- Tu sais… c'est la première fois que je vois la mer… Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et toi vous l'avez déjà vu… Je sais que vous me prenez pour un imbécile, un gamin qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser… cela vous semble tellement naturel de côtoyer cette immense étendue d'eau, vous ne semblez même plus la voir, ni même entendre le roulement des vagues… Je serais passé pour le baka de service à vous demander de venir vous baigner avec moi… à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si vous m'auriez écouté… Quatre et Trowa sont toujours ensemble, Wufei marié à son sabre et toi qui passe tes journées devant ton ordinateur…

- Tu as raison quand tu dis que nous ignorons totalement la mer Duo. Mais contrairement a ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas de l'indifférence… A force d'entendre le bruit des vagues, de sentir l'odeur de la marrée, cela ne nous émerveille plus autant qu'avant… c'est devenu naturel pour nous et nous n'y faisons plus attention, pourtant nous savons qu'elle est là… Par contre, tu as tords quand tu dis que nous pensons que tu es un baka. Ce sont tes rires et tes blagues qui maintiennent la bonne humeur dans notre groupe,. Et même si nous ne te l'avons jamais dit, tu comptes beaucoup pour nous. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent Duo.

Duo tourna vers lui un regard rempli de larmes, un faible sourire étirait timidement ses lèvres.

- Tu le penses sincèrement ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère, répondit le japonais en essuyant du pouce, les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de l'américain.

- Merci Heero… murmura le châtain.

Ils se sourirent sans se quitter des yeux, jusqu'à ce que Duo se lève et s'exclame :

- Le dernier dans l'eau a perdu !

Et avant que Heero n'ait le temps de réagir, Duo détacha le draps qui cachait sa nudité et se précipita vers la grande bleue en riant.

Heero l'observa sans bouger, hypnotisé par les mouvements félins de l'adolescent. Ce furent ses cris qui le rappelèrent à la réalité. A son tour, il se déshabilla et rejoignit Duo dans l'eau. A peine fut-il entré jusqu'aux genoux, que l'américain l'éclaboussa joyeusement avant de s'enfuir en courant. Malheureusement pour lui, Heero le rattrapa. Il le prit par la taille et le jeta plus loin.

S'en suivit alors une bataille d'eau au milieu des éclats de rire des deux adolescents.

En cette nuit d'été, deux âmes se découvraient, loin des regards, loin de tout, seuls aux yeux du monde.

Ils s'apprenaient à travers leurs regards et leurs sourires… Deux soldats redevenus adolescents le temps d'une nuit… une nuit d'insouciance et de bonheur.

Emportés par leur jeux, Heero et Duo s'éloignaient de plus en plus du bord. Soudain, Duo ne trouva plus de sol sous ses pieds et bu la tasse. Trouvant une prise sûre en la personne de Heero, il s'agrippa à lui le temps qu'il retrouve une respiration normale.

D'abord troublé par le geste de l'américain, Heero avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du châtain et le regardait avec un petit sourire amusé. Tendrement il lui dit :

- Ça va ?

Duo releva la tête et se noya dans les cobalts de son sauveur qui brillaient d'une lueur inconnue.

Hypnotisés les deux garçons ne se quittaient pas du regard. Le contact de leur corps provoquaient des frissons qui leur parcouraient l'échine.

La lune fut seul témoin de leur premier baiser.

Lentement, les lèvres du japonais s'approchèrent de celles de l'américain. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent enfin, Duo en ferma les yeux de bonheur, immortalisant cet instant dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur. Quand la bouche du nippon s'éloigna de la sienne, lui laissant une sensation de vide, il rouvrit les yeux pour voir deux cobalts qui lui souriaient tendrement. Duo lui rendit son sourire et à son tour, s'empara des lèvres de son compagnon.

Rassuré par la réponse de Duo, de sa langue, Heero caressa les lèvres du châtain afin de lui en demander l'accès, qui lui fut rapidement accordé.

Très vite, leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus passionnés tandis que le feu du désir leur brûlait les reins et que leur sang bouillonnait de l'envie de sentir l'autre toujours plus près.

Les mains de Heero se mirent à parcourir le corps nu offert à ses caresses. Elles se posèrent sur les fesses de l'américain et le soulevèrent aussi aisément que s'il ne pesait rien. Duo entoura de ses jambes la taille de son compagnon et ses mains allèrent se perdre dans sa tignasse brune.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent très vite hors de l'eau. Heero déposa l'américain sur le draps étendu à terre et prit place au dessus de lui.

Avec une tendresse particulière, chacun découvrit le corps de l'autre. Dans la nuit qui mourrait lentement, le bruit des vagues étouffait les murmures et les soupirs de plaisirs. Deux corps, une seule et même silhouette ondulant sous l'afflux toujours plus intense du plaisir né de l'union de deux corps. Pas de mots venus troublé cet instant mais des regards qui parlaient pour eux. Des regards remplis de promesses et de bonheur à venir.

Deux respirations qui s'accélèrent. Un bassin qui se soulève. Deux corps qui se cambrent. Des gémissements puis deux souffles qui se coupent. Enfin vient la délivrance.

La silhouette aux cheveux longs était allongée sur le dos, retenant entre ses jambes, la silhouette aux cheveux courts.

La tête posée sur le torse de l'américain, Heero retrouve lentement une respiration régulière. Duo ferme les yeux, savourant la paix et le bien être de cet instant.

Deux êtres, une seule et même pensée.

_« Maintenant, je peux mourir heureux »._

Après un long silence, Duo prit la parole :

- Heero… il faut que tu saches que je ne regrettes absolument pas ce qui vient de se passer… je t'…

Heero se redressa sur ses coudes et plongea son regard dans les améthystes de son amant et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres :

- Chut… ne le dit pas maintenant, c'est encore trop tôt….

- Non… non ce n'est pas trop tôt… je t'aime Heero… si tu savais comme je t'aime…

La voix de Duo s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Une larme s'échappa de son œil et alla se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Heero lui sourit tendrement et prend le temps de répondre :

- Je t'aime aussi Duo…

Cette fois ci, Duo ne retient pas ses larmes. Des larmes de bonheur. Avec amour, Heero prit possession de ses lèvres, faisant passer tous ses sentiments pour le châtain dans ce simple geste.

Heero, assit dans sur un coin du draps, tenait Duo dans ses bras, le dos du châtain contre son torse, ils regardait la nuit mourir pour laisser place à un nouveau jour. Un avenir rempli de promesses et d'espoir…

OWARI

* * *

J'ai écrit cette OS hier dans l'après midi. j'espere que vous avez aimé ! 

Si c'est la cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ca fait toujours plaisir !

Merci et à bientôt

Shinigami


End file.
